reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Kill Crazy
"Let's go kill something! Yeeeeeah!!" - Kill Crazy (Cassandra) Kill Crazy (real name Oswold Blenkinsopp) was a prisoner of The Tank of Red Dwarf, and part of the Red Dwarf "suicide squad", the Canaries. Kill Crazy is only seen in Series VIII, but is a central character in the series. History Origin Little is revealed of Kill Crazy's background in the television series, but at some point he committed crimes severe enough to get sentenced to Adelphi 12, the toughest prison in the Galaxy. In transit to Adelphi 12, he was held aboard The Tank on Floor 13 of Red Dwarf, where he was killed by the radiation leak that wiped out everybody onboard Red Dwarf. ("The End") Along with everybody onboard, Kill Crazy was resurrected by the nanobots three million years later. (Back in the Red) Canaries After being resurrected, he signed up with the Canaries, the convict army / suicide squad, mostly for fun as it allowed him to "kill something". His first mission to the SS Silverberg was cut short when he knocked himself unconscious, screaming "let's go kill something! yeaaah!" before banging his head on the Diving Bell exit airlock. ("Cassandra") In another Canary mission, Kill Crazy made a GELF lifeform (with two heads and tentacles) run away from him due to his body odour. Kill Crazy, Chummy, and Saddo reprogrammed Kryten to be a ruthless entrepreneur, leading to the creation of "Krytie TV" and Women's Shower Night. ("Krytie TV") Kill Crazy got on well with Baxter, alongside whom he occasionally picked fights with others. They beat up Lister and Rimmer because they were going to stop them from fighting a T-Rex - Kill Crazy and Baxter's fantasy brawl - but due to the effects of the Time Wand, Lister and Rimmer only felt the effects of the fight later on, in Captain Hollister's office. Kill Crazy and Baxter however did not know how to use the Time Wand, and ended up accidentally de-evolving themselves into gorillas. ("Pete II") Fate Kill Crazy's fate is unknown. Given the events of the Series VIII finale, Kill Crazy either evacuated Red Dwarf on a shuttle along with most on-board, or was killed by the effects of the Chameleonic Microbe on the mothership. Either way, Kill Crazy is not present in later series. Background * Kill Crazy was portrayed by Jake Wood, who went on to be "Max Branning" in the BBC Soap Series Eastenders. The Eastenders connection also exists with other actors in the series, such as those who portrayed Selby and Chen. * Much more was revealed about the character on the Official Red Dwarf website, in an interview with Talkie Toaster. This revealed that Kill Crazy's real name is "Oswold Blenkinsopp", and the story of how he came to be sentenced to Adelphi 12. He originally worked in "Wacky Wally's Video Wonderland" as a store clerk, where he was told not to show movies such as Decayed Flesh 5: The Zombies take Manhattan (a horror movie, which he considered to be a romantic comedy) by a mother with a young child, so later, he followed her home and killed her and her family, "for a laugh". The police caught him, due to finding part of someone's intestines on the aerial of his car, a lamp made from a human head and slippers made from buttocks. He was convicted and sent to The Tank. He also killed a moose with his bare hands, breaking every bone in its body, believing that to be a "humane" way to kill it.http://www.reddwarf.co.uk/features/fiction/killcrazy/index.cfm References Category:Characters Category:The Tank Category:Recurring Characters Category:Series VIII